After final chapter - Avery and Kepner
by kkrisztaaa
Summary: April Kepner and Jackson Avery right after their final chapter in 9/24.


April: _'…unless you can give me a reason not to.'_

* * *

They have just looking each other for a sec, while they are calming down followed with a several big breathes. Their eye contact totally can tell everything for a person who is just watching them outside. Out of the room, of their story, of confusing feelings... That is so obvious! But they are in this situation, at this moment with every feelings, every memory.. every freacking senses which have been turning on from their first interaction in order to save each other from the possible pains.

Avery knows that he is the one who has to give the right answer on every situation and act to give her the best future which is possible. April didn't have enough experience... He is the only one who can handle this relation right and avoid her from every bad decisions.. or every possible-will-go-wrong decisions. He knows she need him... for a life... not just a few probably beautiful days, weeks, months... who knows: years!

**This second gone...**

All of theirs face is relaxed, and their eyes deeply lost in the other's ones.

Somebody has to say something...

Jackson: _'April...'_ - looking her with his entrancing eyes, showing he is calmed but his heart is beating like a hell - _'I'm sorry... I think we can't do that...'_

April: _'Jackson! No! You can't tell it to me that you don't feel what I feel right now!'_ - stepping closer to his bed.

J.: _' Right now! You are in a very shocked moment.. '_

A.: - stepping a little closer - _' I... I ... I needed that... I'm not as self-awarded people than you...'_ - turn from softly to very quickly speaking speed- _'sometimes it takes me a while to figure out what is happening inside me! but finally I know...' _- back to the slow one, and her face went to calmed, her eyes is very huge, and smiling a little.. only the left side of her mouth - _'You are... You are the only one ... who I have ... in my heart for a long...'_ - switch to sadly but explaining face – _'I just ... just haven't realized it for the...'_ - almost cry -_ ' that second when I thought you are gone...'_ - she arrived to his bed, and put her hand next to his.

Avery just thinking a little... He knows she is right but ... He can't tell to her his feelings... It is too dangerous... He is not a hazardous man! He really takes care of her and wants to ensure the best life, as he can image to her. And that would not be next to him... he don't feel that he would be the best choice to her... just... don't feel!

April's slowly moving hand is almost reaching Avery's one.

_Need to say something to get April out of these thoughts... before I lose my control and my mind, and tell the true and turn everything upside down!_ - he tought.

Jackson: _'I know, April...'_ - said it with a deep and sobering voice, during this April's hand stopped and was got back it. Little break to inhale a huge - _' I know we are not the people who are decide sudden... without thinking it out... stand behind other affected person's backs without inform them! Just take a little time to get out this shocked situation. Need to clear our mind a little, right?'_ - saying it while try to be serious and self-confident..

April - try to pull herself together after that she disappointed herself cause she can't handle her life well, and she is doing a huge huge mistake to covered him with her feelings immediately... when these are came up - _' Right.. Right..'_ - pretending smile - _' It will be good'_

a little break.. They just looking to each other's eyes...

The outsiders see it clear: There is a huge love inside these two... but the fear of hurt each other is bigger than the hope and then the believing in themselves... Outsider knows - they need more time to make sure.

Avery has to stop to act as his thoughts need and learn how listen to his heart. April has to stop confusing everything suddenly and sometimes it is better to calm down first. And also has to study to give time to Avery.. he needs .. really needs time!


End file.
